elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sigil Stone (Oblivion)
See also: Sigil Stone (Skyrim) A Sigil Stone is the object that keeps Oblivion Gates open. They are found at the top of the largest towers in the planes of Oblivion. Once a Sigil Stone is removed, it destroys the Gate it was supporting and transports the player back to Tamriel next to the now-destroyed Gate which now lies in ruins. Once removed, Sigil Stones are placed in your inventory. They can be used to enchant jewelry, armor, or weapons. They have two separate effects: when placed on jewelry or armor, the item is enchanted with the defensive effect, such as a percent resistance to certain spell types, or other effects such as a percent bonus to Chameleon. When placed on weapons, the item is enchanted with the offensive effect, such as a set damage with certain spells or negative magical effects to the enemy. Using Sigil Stones are much more profitable than using spells in several ways, and although they give fewer options than all the colleges of magic, they are much more powerful and longer lasting than any possible enchantment. Note that if you repeatedly "take" the stone until you get teleported you may get more than one. Enchantment Effects Sigil Stones' enchantments vary in effect and quality. These effects are set when the stone is added to your inventory, and so you can simply save before taking it and reload until you get the desired effect. You can actually activate the stone and save before you get it, making reloading for the desired enchantments much faster. It is also possible to get more than one Stones from one tower by repeatedly pressing the action button as the tower explodes around you; depending on how fast you are, you can end up with several (they are assigned randomly so you could get duplicates), this still works with the latest patch. The stone's name refers to how powerful the enchantment will be, and in order from weakest to strongest: *Descendant Sigil Stone - Starts at level 1 *Subjacent Sigil Stone - Starts at level 5 *Latent Sigil Stone - Starts at level 9 *Ascendant Sigil Stone - Starts at level 13 *Transcendent Sigil Stone - Starts at level 17 ;32 Possible effects are as follows : *Absorb Agility x pts for x secs on Strike / Fortify Agility x pts on Self *Absorb Endurance x pts for x secs on Strike / Resist Disease x % on Self *Absorb Fatigue x pts on Strike / Fortify Fatigue x pts on Self *Absorb Health x pts for x secs on Strike / Fortify Healthx pts on Self *Absorb Intelligence x pts for x secs on Strike / Fortify Intelligence x pts on Self *Absorb Magicka x pts for x secs on Strike / Fortify Magicka x pts on Self *Absorb Speed x pts for x secs on Strike / Fortify Speed x pts on Self *Absorb Strength x pts for x secs on Strike / Fortify Strength x pts on Self *Burden x pts for x secs on Strike / Feather x pts on Self *Damage Fatigue x pts on Strike / Fortify Fatigue x pts on Self *Damage Health x pts on Strike / Fortify Health x pts on Self *Damage Magicka x pts on Strike / Fortify Magicka x pts on Self *Demoralize x pts on Strike / Fortify Willpower x pts on Self *Disintegrate Armor x pts on Strike / Shield x pts on Self *Dispel x pts on Strike / Spell Absorption x pts on Self *Disintegrate Weapon x pts on Strike / Fortify Blade x pts on Self *Disintegrate Weapon x pts on Strike / Fortify Blunt x pts on Self *Fire Damage x pts on Strike / Fire Shield x % on Self *Fire Damage x pts on Strike / Light x pts on Self *Fire Damage x pts on Strike / Resist Fire x pts on Self *Frost Damage x pts on Strike / Frost Shield x % on Self *Frost Damage x pts on Strike / Resist Frost x pts on Self *Frost Damage x pts on Strike / Water Walking on Self *Shock Damage x pts on Strike / Night-Eye on Self *Shock Damage x pts on Strike / Resist Shock x pts on Self *Shock Damage x pts on Strike / Shock Shield x % on Self *Silence for x secs on Strike / Chameleon x % on Self *Silence for x secs on Strike / Resist Magic x % on Self *Soul Trap for x secs on Strike / Resist Magic x % on Self *Turn Undead for x pts on Strike / Detect Life x feet on Self Category:Oblivion: Miscellaneous Items